in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/Monster of Luncheon Kingdom
A beast lurking around Luncheon Kingdom attacks a few girls while on a trip, and despite the hard shell on the monster's back, the gang will try to stop it from causing more havoc in the Fruit Jungle. Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Corolla *Veronica *Applefly *Tessa *Adeline *Jade *Gianna *Lucille *Jennifer *Destiny Plot see Foodland on a bright and sunny day, looking normal as usual. Cut to a few familiar spirit girls exploring the outside. :Jennifer: Whoa...do you see that volcano over there? :Lucille: Yep. :Jennifer: It appears like that there's caramel instead of magma to me. :Adeline: I can see that. :Jade: I wanna go there! And see it erupt! :Gianna: Hmm, that's a good idea. Would you want to go to the volcano? :Jennifer: Definitely! :Tessa: Mmhm! :Gianna: Okay then! Let's go! ghosts head to the volcano; unbeknownst to them, they go past a cave. Going into the cave, we can see a massive apple-like insect sleeping. It soon wakes up and goes out of the cave to search its area. It soon spots the ghosts, and then follows them. :Jade: Hey, what's that stomping? :Jennifer: None of us have feet, so I don't know. :Tessa: Maybe... gasp maybe there could be a beast following us! :Gianna: R-Really?!?! shivers :Lucille: Possibly. We might need to brace ourselves soon. :Adeline: I agree. :Jade: Yikes. the girls hear more stomping and stop. :Jade: I hear it again! :Tessa: Yeah, me too. :Jennifer: herself Man, this is going horribly wrong. ghosts turn around and see the creature running towards them angrily. :Jade: Tessa is right! :Adeline: RUN! ...Actually... INTANGIBLE SHIFT, NOW! of the ghosts turn intangible, causing the beast to miss its attack and slide. :Tessa: Okay, good one, guys. beast comes back at them, but the ghosts go intangible again, causing the former to crash into a tree. :Tessa: That's our chance! ghosts run away, and eventually they think they have made far enough; Tessa also sends a signal to the LRG with her phone. :Tessa: That should do it. :Jennifer: Whoa, where'd you get that app? :Tessa: The app store. :Jennifer: Weird. the beast returns and attempts to charge at them again. The ghosts go intangible again, causing it to slip and fall on its back. :Tessa: herself Wait...what if? grabs her sword and prepares to stab the monster, but Jennifer gets worried. :Jennifer: Wait, it's just a wild creature, Tess! :Tessa: Uh...oh yeah. Sorry about that. puts her sword away back in her pocket, but as she does, the beast gets back up and roars. Now furious, it charges at the ghosts and the latter do their thing, but instead of slipping, the beast turns around and charges the other way, succeeding to injure the girls. :Jennifer: AGH! :Adeline: YIKES! :Jade: YOW! :Tessa: Oh my, this is getting REALLY bad! the gang is hanging out at Richard's, as usual. :Richard: Man, that was a wild party. :Kernely: I know. Plus, we defeated another villain! :Richard: That's right! :Blovy: Geez, how many villains show up in Echo Creek on average?! :Richard: Beats me, but it's somewhat frequently. ...Oh, and hey, have you heard about a friend of mine? :Corolla: Which? :Richard: Destiny. She's a Kernel-pult like over to Kernely briefly you, but her kernels are...in a strange light blue color. :Corolla: Interesting name. And what a weird color for corn. gang soon receives a distress signal. :Corolla: Distress signal! Distress signal! an alarm :Richard: Yeah, yeah, we get it. ...Let's see where it's coming from. checks his phone. :Richard: Foodland? :Blovy: Oh, come on! I'm getting sick of going to Foodland just to fight villains. :Richard: I know, but you have to come. If I were you, I'd not complain. :Kernely: Agreed. Plus, it's my former hometown! :Veronica: Let's go get Jacqueline! ...I guess? :Kernely: To the Butterhawk! translation to everyone in the sky. :Richard: Now we just gotta find out who's behind this mess. :Torchy: We obviously know, we obviously know! :Jay: After we're done, take me to Destiny's house where I can meet her. She seems pretty. :Richard: I will. And speaking of her house, it's not too far from my home! :Jay: WHOAAA, YAY! the gang makes it into Foodland. :Richard: Okay...let's make sure... checks his phone again. :Richard: What?! I thought it looked like it WAS in this city for a bit. :Kernely: Nope. :Richard: It's at...Fruit Jungle? :Veronica: Weird. :Blovy: Wait, does mean that we have to go inside a jungle and fight that villain? That's a strange attack location. :Richard: Pretty much. a Kernel-pult with glasses and a gray mustache walks up. :Male Kernel-pult: Ho! As I was wondering what the fuss was about, it's actually not a villain. :Kernely: Really? :Pealy: That's shocking. :Male Kernel-pult: It's some kind of wild creature named...Applefly, yeah? :Jay: So that's what's causing trouble. :Kernely: Yeah, thanks for the help! :Male Kernel-pult: No problem. leaves :Richard: pause ...Was that really necessary? :Kernely: I guess so. :Richard: Eh, you know what, let's just go. gang races to the Fruit Jungle. Eventually, they arrive there. :Richard: Okay...how close are we now? checks his phone once more. :Richard: Okay, guys. Let's all go east and we'll see what's going on. :Kernely: Got it! gang heads east, until they see (through bushes) the beast wreaking havoc; however, the ghosts have fled. :Veronica: Oh boy. :Corolla: I'm pretty sure that someone else was around here earlier. If no one were around, how would we get that signal? :Kernely: Dunno, but should we go after it? :Samantha: Yeah, I guess. gang heads out of the bushes and go after the Applefly. The latter sees the gang and roars at them. :Samantha: Yikes! :Kernely: Let's go! shoots cold lasers at the Applefly. However, since she aimed at the shell, the beast doesn't seem to receive injuries. :Corolla: ...Huh? tries again, but to no avail. :Corolla: That's strange. :Samantha: Actually, hold it! There has to be a weak spot! Applefly charges at the gang. :Kernely: Get out of its way! gang dodges the Applefly, causing it to slide and lay on its back. :Samantha: ...Could it be? jumps up to the Applefly's underside and smashes it with her axe, causing the Applefly to roar in pain. It gets up and looks at the gang angrily. :Samantha: That's it! We have to make it flip over in some way! :Kernely: Way to go! Applefly charges at the gang, who dodge; but then the former turns around and charges the opposite way. Fortunately, the gang dodges the Applefly again. :Kernely: Again! repeats her attack after the Applefly flips over, injuring the former. It gets up and looks at the gang again, now furious. :Richard: Okay guys, keep going! Applefly charges at Richard and chases him while the latter tries to avoid it. Eventually, Richard manages to find rock candy and lures the Applefly into it, causing it to crash into it and get stunned briefly. The beast soon charges at the gang again, except this time not all of the gang dodges in time. Pealy and Blovy get hurt. :Kernely: Are you okay?! :Pealy: Yes, we're fine. Applefly charges at the gang again and more of them get hit; Kernely, Samantha, Torchy and Corolla. :Corolla: Oof! :Richard: Wow, this ain't going well now. Applefly charges at the gang once more, but during it, it accidentally trips and falls on its back again. :Samantha: My turn! repeats her attack again (except slower this time) and the Applefly roars again, louder than the previous two roars, and is defeated. :Richard: Alright, here I go! is about to deliver the fatal stab, but Kernely stops him. :Kernely: Wait, don't! It's just a wild creature! We could just...well...take it to the vet or Emma Emerald. :Richard: You're right...I'm sorry. :Kernely: That's okay. :Samantha: Kernely The creature wouldn't fit in your hybrid vehicle, plus Emma's probably not here. :Kernely: Oh...yeah. I forgot. :Torchy: I feel sorry for that creature.. :Samantha: We all do, too. :Richard: So vet it is. so, the gang takes the weakened Applefly to the vet, and the problem in the Fruit Jungle has been solved...for now. Richard also eventually takes Jay to see the former's friend. (THE END) Trivia *Originally, in his May 2019 Megannouncement blog (the author of this story) said he was planning to kill most of the ghosts off except for Tessa and Jade, but this was quietly scrapped. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories